Thunderstorm
by VersatileDoom
Summary: Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me!


**- This is a part of 99 Prompt Series. Due to FF rules, I won't be able to post all of stories here, therefore, for the full (explicit) 99 go to AO3 series/131298 -**

The day was warm, bright and beautiful so it only made sense for the evening to unleash the skies and greet the night with a roaring rain. Multiple lightnings lit up the endless skies of Asgard - a thunderstorm in all it's rumbling glory and beauty worthy of the Realm Eternal. People, while being deprived of the quiet and calm sleep, celebrated the opening skies. Its generous gifts will soak the thirsty fields and mountains, overfill every river, lake, and stream. It will give life.

Yet not every one was delighted with the crying skies. A tiny body was shaking under the blankets, jumping with every thundery crash. The boy's little face was streamed with tears like the windows of his room with raindrops. He quietly whimpered and wished he could run to his mother for only she could sooth him and calm his fears. But alas, he was too afraid to even peek from under the blankets, let alone run down the halls with their many windows to his parents chambers. And so, here he lay in his bed; awake, frightened and alone.

The loud crashing outside muted an opening and closing of the door. Quiet footsteps slowly approached Loki's bed and a dark, looming shadow looked at the shivering lump.

"Loki?", a small voice whispered. "Brother, are you awake?" small, chubby finger poked the covers and a loud, high pitched scream filled the room.

"Loki, it's me, Thor!", Thor grabbed the blankets and ripped them from the crying boy. He was curled into a tiny ball, eyes tightly squeezed shut. "Look! It's me!", Thor tried to pry Loki's eyes open.

"Thor?", a shaky voice spoke.

"Yes!", Thor shouted gleefully. "Brother, why are you crying? I did not mean to scare you so."

Just then, a massive lightning struck and illuminated the whole room. Loki jumped, covered his head with his small arms as best as he could, and started crying again. He could not see Thor looking at the window, eyes wide as dinner plates full of joy and amusement, smiling full toothy smile at the storm outside. But his face quickly fell when he looked back at his brother's quivering form. He jumped on the bed and scooted closed, arms tightly enveloping his brother.

"It's ok, Loki, it's just a little storm and it's so beautiful".

"No", came a whimpering reply.

Thor tried to look at his brothers face but it was tightly wedged between the pillow and his arm.

"Loki, are you still afraid of the storms?", questioned Thor. Right now, not only was Loki afraid but embarrassed too. He was too big to be afraid, at his age Thor was already challenging and enjoying the rogue weather. What would their friends think if they knew he was a coward? They would laugh and make fun of him! Loki hugged his body even tighter at the thought.

"Loki, it's ok. Mama said when I was a baby I cried too when there was a storm."

This intrigued Loki. Thor afraid of storms? Unheard of! He heard others talk how they could not drag his brother away from the window, that he would sit there until the rain ended, clapping happily every time a thunder crashed. Loki peeked at Thor from between his fingers.

"You were afraid?"

"That's what mama said! You can ask her!"

Then it must be true! Mama would never lie and if even Thor was once afraid then that means one day Loki will be brave enough too! He rubbed at his face and sat up. Thor hugged his brother and kissed his damp from tears hair.

"When I grow up and Papa lets me rule the storms, they will never scare you again, little brother! I will protect you from them!"

"Promise?", Loki looked at him with eyes full of amazement for his big, brave brother.

"I swear!", joyfully shouted Thor and put both of his hands in the air.

"But who controls the storms now?", asked Loki. It made no sense to him. If Thor was still too young who was doing it then? Was it Papa?

"Dunno. We can ask Heimdal tomorrow. He knows everything!", replied Thor.

Loki nodded. Heimdal did know everything. Maybe if he asked him nicely he could tell the one who controls the storms now to stop until Thor is ready.

The bad weather was still raging outside and while Thor's words calmed him down, Loki still wasn't sure if he wanted to spend this night alone.

"Will you stay with me?", he asked.

"Of course!", replied Thor and plopped down on the bed, dragging Loki with him. He grabbed the blanket and put it over their heads. "Sleep Loki, I will keep guard."

Loki smiled at him and closed his eyes. Soon both boys were deep inside the dreamland. With hands clasped together, the storm was forgotten.


End file.
